WIN or LOSE?
by moondreamer101
Summary: MY first fanfic here in the wallflower..Win or lose? this 3 words yhat made Sunako have sleepless nights, and a great deal to think of, also add the incoming Concours!READ and REVIEW!


** Win or Lose?**

Authored by Kaho14Belle

Author's Note

Hi everyone! It's my first time and maybe not the last to write a Yamato Nadeshiko The Wallflower fanfic, apparently the 4th story I had posted here in fanfiction, 3 on La Corda D'Oro, though, I'm a BBBBIIIIGGGG fan of them, so this ficcie was inspired by them, hehehehehehe… so please comments, constructive criticisms, suggestion, complements and also flames are greatly appreciated..

p.s.

please be careful on giving flames..thanks!!R&R!!

**Disclaimer**: Okayyyy… Hiroshi!!gladly do the disclaimer, okay??

Hiroshi: My pleasure.. guys Kaho14Belle do Not own Yamato Nadeshiko The Wallflower.. only the plot and maybe some OCs..

Kaho14Belle: Thanks!!

* * *

"The Concours !!"

"What on Earth are you saying Kyouhei?" Ranmaru asked his overly excited ' boardmate, classmate.. whatever'

"Yeah the Concours, so what about it?" Takenaga asked absent-mindedly who was reading a book entitled 'Piano-Enthusiast'

"Hey!It's not bad to watch the Concours, you know, and besides Noi is a Music Ed. Student▬"

"Like Sunako and you, right Kyouhei?" Yuki butt in as he walked in the sitting room, finished from his bath.

". . . I'm not saying anything like that!!" Kyouhei retorted while he looked away.

"Well, hey Takenaga! Why are you reading books like the one you were holding right now?" Ranmaru asked the bookworm.

"Err.. I. n-..I just pick" he stammered

"You don't mean that in order to impress Noi is to have some knowledge on the instrument she loves to play" Kyouhei backfired.

"It's not like that!!"

"You can eat now" a very solemn voice was heard, yes it was Sunako with a dark aura around her , which took the boys scared then.

-

Sunako couldn't sleep. Many thing was on her mind right now.

-Flashback-

"Sunako! The Concours is coming!!I wish I can be chosen to participate 'coz I was superbly hoping for that to happen since I stepped here in the grounds of Seisou Academy, and to say that Takenga would ba very proud of me" Noi said with sparkles on her eyes.

"hmmm.."

"What is Concours?" Sunako asked.

"What is Concours?! What the- What are you saying? You didn't know all along ever since you enrolled here as a Music Ed. Student? Here at the prestigious Seisou Academy ??"

Sunako only shook her head, while Noi sweat-dropped.

"Sunako, okay, I'll explain this to you 'coz 1st you don't know and second, 'coz you are a Music Ed. Student, you OUGHT to know, a concours is a competition, I mean a Musical competition which was participated by 6 students rather 6 'Music Ed.' Students because Regular Ed' students has no whatsoever interest in this superbly appreciated competition by us, of course, anyway, this concours was only done for every 2-3 years so we're very lucky to reach this year 'coz we might get chosen" Noi exclaimed gaining other people's stares..

"Anyway" totally ignoring them "each player were given a chance to play their own Musical instruments and their chosen pieces with accordance to the theme"

"Ah"

-End of Flashback-

"Hiroshi, what's so exciting about this Concours?" Sunako asked her anatomical doll.

"Nevermind. At least I can still play my violin" and she slept on her big red bed.

* * *

-at the school-

"Concours… concours..concours..concours…" Kyouhei sang on their way to the school.

"It seems that you like to participate in the Seisou Intraschool Concours, Kyouhei" Noi inquired.

"Of course, I'd dreamed of it before of being a winner and Sunako as the grand loser! hahahahaha"

"As if she cared to join, ne Ranmaru?" Yuki asked

"Hai"

Then suddenly Sunako spoked up..

"I don't care 'bout the Concours, I don't care about being a loser and you" _pointing to Kyouhei _"you're a bag of air" she finished her statement before Noi pulled her to the Music Ed. Dept., leaving the 3 guys dumbfounded and the other one burning in rage.

"That girl, she really makes my day more worst than ever"

"Chill out, Kyouhei, she acted like that because you're too noisy for your own good"

'_hmmm, I had a plan'_

* * *

He sat beside Sunako and who was busy talking to John when out of nowhere, the intercom were put into action.

"Good day to all!!Today we will announce the participants for the Annual Concours.."..mentioning other names, "and for the 3rd years, Noi KAsahara, Kyouhei Takano, and . . . Sunako Nakahara.."

"The said contestants should rightly go to Kanazawa-sensei's office directly after this announcement, I repeat.."

And the intercom ended with a beep.

* * *

"NO!!"

"YES!!"

Both voices shriek at the same time, first by Sunako, of course, and the second by, isn't she obvious, Noi. While Kyouhei was smiling _.. this is flowing in accordance to my plan.._

"Sunako be greatful, they had chosen you!!"

"NO!!" and a thunderclap hovered at the place.

* * *

"I don't want to participate"

"But Sunako, this was a great opportunity for you to-

.. get rid of your dark side and be a lady" Kyouhei added.

"Why do you hate the concours?" Takenaga asked.

"Nothing.. It's.. I just don't like it." Sunako lyingly answered.

"Are you trying to say something?" Ranmaru questioned

"There is none, now, please excuse me" Sunako said and went to her room upstairs.

* * *

"Sunako" someone whispered, while Sunako popped opened her eyes upon contact. She knew that voice.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Shhh.." the stranger said "If you didn't participate in the incoming Concours.. you'll have to make yourself a lady and kiss me infront of Auntie, is that a deal?"

"What? Are you INSANE?!"

"We have a deal then, my little sweetheart.." and the mysterious guy disappeared into the darkness..

* * *

Author's Note

Okay!!so how was it??okay, good, bad, fine? Please tell me you reactionsss.. please pinpoint my grammar mistakes and spellings,do I have to continue this story?..**okay READ AND REVIEW!!Thanks a lot!!  
**


End file.
